Thomas Ridgewell
Thomas Ridgewell (1990 - ) a.k.a. TomSka Deaths in Web Video *''Eddsworld: Ruined (2007) '[Tom]: Dies (off-screen) after falling down a trapdoor and breaking Edd Gould's fall. *Eddsworld: Halloween Special ''(2007) '[Tom]: Impaled with a sword by a murder. Later seen as ghost. Ghost is then captured by the ghost busters. *''Eddsworld: Spares (2008) '[Tom]: Multiple clones of Tom are thrown away during the episode. At the end, the original Tom is thrown away as well. *Eddsworld: Matt Sucks (2008) [Tom]: Shoots himself with Mega Stake Machinegun off-screen. *Eddsworld: WTFuture (2010) [Tom]: Crushed by falling street light (as future and present Tom). *What Happened? ''(2012)' [Police Officer]: Commits suicide by shooting himself, after being compelled to in order to demonstrate to one of his colleagues what happened to the other officers investigating the crime scene. (Played for comic effect.) *''Eddsworld: The Snogre[[Eddsworld (2004 Web Series)| '(2013)]] [The Snorge]: Blown up with tank. *Eddsworld: Tom's Tales of Crazy[[Eddsworld (2004 Web Series)| '''(2013)]] [Various Characters]: Thomas voices every character in a video with multiple skits. Deaths include: Imploding, exploding, melting, falling to his death, and being bludgeoned with a baseball bat. *''Horse'' (2014) [Mrs. Johnson/Morning Victim]: Playing two different roles, "Morning Victim" is stabbed to death (off-screen) by "Mrs. Johnson", after discovering 'her' in his bed upon waking up. (We only see blood splatter across the bedroom window from outside.) (Played for comic effect.) *''Sniper Pug'' (2014) [Private Tom]: Killed in an explosion, along with Matthew Rook, Sammy Paul, and Alice Ann Stacey, when the nuclear bomb detonates. *''Super Brainy Zombies'' (2014) [Tom Ridgewell]: Killed by the zombie Tom Law, after Thomas brags to Hazel Hayes, Benjamin Cook, Jack Howard and Chris Kendall about finding the correct time to walk out of their hiding space. He appears as a zombie, and is killed when Hazel kicks him in the head, breaking his neck. (Played for comic effect.) *''I Don't Know'' (2015) [Big Jimmy]: Ceases to exist after realizing that he doesn't know who he is. (Played for comic effect.) *''Time Trouble'' (2017) [The Time Traveler]: Playing various past and future versions of himself, Tom is blown up multiple times after teleporting to the same spot as his past self (another version of him falls to his death after teleporting into the sky, one is shot with an arrow by a viking and one teleports into a fire). (All played for comic effect.) Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1990 Births Category:British actors and actresses Category:Comedians Category:Internet Personalities Category:YouTube Users Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Performers with disabilities Category:Death scenes by implosion Category:Death scenes by melting Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Actors playing themselves Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by sword Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by ceasing to exist Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by bodily explosion Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Ghost scenes